La curiosidad mató al gato, pero este sobrevivió
by ShadowLights
Summary: Hasta ahorita no tiene nada que ver con el titulo pero les prometo que luego va a tener que ver mucho! Gatomon se mete en un montón de lios con Patamon para hacer que Kari se vuelva a amistar con TK. Takari y Patagato
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde común y corriente al menos que un dinosaurio amarillo se devore tu refrigeradora y que tengas un gato parlante. Esa es mi vida. Me llamo Hikari Yagami Kamiya o más simple Kari.

"Kari, has visto el control del televisor no lo encuentro en ninguna parte!" dijo Tai como un maniatico volteando toda la casa

Ese es mi hermano mayor Taichi o Tai.

"Haz buscado debajo del sofá?" le dijo Kari sin preocupación

Tai levanta el colchón y ve el control del televisor

"Tenías razón" le responde Tai y se tira al sofá a ver televisión

Kari le da una cálida sonrisa.

"Tai, tengo que salir. Quedé en encontrarme con Yolei en el centro comercial"Le dice Kari agarrando una casaca y un bolso

"No llegues tarde!" Le dice Tai mirando la televisión

"Bien" Le responde ella saliendo con prisa

"Gatomon" dice Tai volteando donde estaba el felino blanco

"Qué quieres!" Le responde ella de mala gana

Gatomon le respondio asi porque no le agradaba mucho Tai además la había interrumpido justo en su comida.

"Quiero que vigiles a Kari" Le dice Tai concentrado en su programa

"Pero ese es tu trabajo, tu eres su hermano mayor." Le dice Gatomon

"Solo esta vez por favor!" Le dice Tai volteando del televisor

Gatomon que ya estaba harta de esta conversación tuvo que ceder.

En el centro comercial…

"Yolei!" grita Kari corriendo porque estaba un poco tarde

"Hola Kari!" le responde Yolei

No solo eran ellas dos. Estaban Davis, Ken, T.k y Cody.

Gatomon los estaba vigilando y justo estaba en la esquina de una tienda de mascotas.

"Yo quiero ese mamá" dice una niña mientras apuntaba a gatomon

"Miau!" exclama ella y se va corriendoy se da cuenta que Kari y los demás se habían ido

Donde los demás…

"Tengo que preguntárselo ahora, tengo que hacerlo…" pensaba Yolei

"Se lo tengo que decir, es ahora o nunca!" decia en su mente Ken

"Tengo que decirte algo" se dijeron en unisono

"Será mejor que los dejemos solos por un rato" le dice a Daivis y T.k

"Tienes razón, Daivis vienes?" dice T.k

"Donde sea que Kari vaya, yo voy!" dice Daivis

A los dos les sale una gota.

"Siento que nos estamos olvidando de alguien…." dice ella pensando

Al otro lado del centro comercial en una tienda de videojuegos….

"Tengo que tener el Nintendo DS!" dice Cody mirandolo como hace mediahora

Luego él voltea y le parecer ver a Gatomon.

"No puede ser, estoy imaginando." dice él

Y sale de la tienda.

Donde los chicos…

"Ken tu…" dice Yolei timidamente

"Yolei tu…" le dice Ken igual

"Tu me gustas mucho!" se dicen ambos sonrojados

Donde los tres…

"Umm… que podemos hacer para matar tiempo?" dice Kari mirando a los dos

"Ya se! Hay que…" dice Daivis

"Ir a comer!" dice Demiveemon saliendo de la mochila de Daivis

Kari, Daivis y T.k Saltaron del susto

"Demiveemon porque estabas en mi mochila!" le grita Daivis

"Bueno es que sabía que ibas a salir y me metí para no estar solo" le dice Demiveemon

"Pero no tenias derecho!" le grita Daivis

"Daivis no le grites! Ya ha tenido suficiente!" le dice Kari

Demiveemon mira a Kari con una carita como diciendo gracias.

De repente aparecen Yolei y Ken con una linda sonrisa en su cara y agorándose de la mano.

"Adivinen que!" dice Yolei con una gran sonrisa

"Que?" dicen Daivis, T.k, Kari y Demiveemon

"Somos enamorados!" dice Yolei y Ken

"Que?" responden ellos

"Si fuera tan facil…" dice T.k en su mente

Al otro lado del Centro comercial…

"Yo se que la vi!" dice Cody buscando a Gatomon

"A caso ese niño nunca se va a rendir!" dijo ella agotada

Gatomon se pone a buscar a Kari hasta que la encuentra.

"Será mejor quedarme distanciada porque sino me van a ver"

Patamon aparece de la nada

"Qué haces aquí?" Dice él

"De donde saliste" le pregunta Gatomon "Bueno, estoy aquí porque…"

"Vigilando a petición del hermano" le completa Gatomon

"Sí! Como sabes?"

"Igual yo"

Donde estaba Kari…

"Si Ken pudo hacerlo lo puedo hacer yo!" dice T.k en su mente

"Hola T.k te quieres sentar" dice Kariseñalando un asiento a su lado

"Si…" le responde tímidamente

"Ahhh que lindo es salir a dar una vuelta de vez en cuando no?" le pregunta ella

"Si…"

"Qué es lo que más te gusta de salir?"

"Tu…"

"Qué dijiste?"

"Que me gusta salir porque… todos estamos juntos" Estaba sonrojado

"Eso si que fue tonto, nunca creí decir tal cosa!" dijo el en su mente

"Me esta cansando esperar a que deel primer movimiento, lo haré yo." dijo ella en su mente

Kari decidida se para y le dice a T.k

"Ven conmigo" ylo jala del brazo

Al llegar a un lugar "vacío" Kari le dice

"Tu me estas ocultando algo Takeru Takaishi y dímelo ahora mismo."

"Estem, umm ,ejem.. Tu e Yo…."

Kari, impaciente, se va y T.k la detiene.

"Estas haciendo perder mi tiempo, si lo vas a decir dilo ahora sino de verdad me voy." le dice ella un poco furiosa

Gatomon y Patamon estaban vigilando todo lo que hacían y

decían.

"Kari, yo…."

"Tú que?"

"Tu me…."

Kari levanta la ceja

Desde el lugar que los digimons encubierta estaban vigilando..

"Ya no puedo más" exclama Gatomon ysale corriendo donde estaban T.k y Kari

"No Gatomon!" dice Patamon tratando de detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde

Al empujarlos Gatomon hace que se besen.

Luego de besarse por 5 segundos se sueltan y se quedan parados los dos mirándose.

"Nada de esto sucedió…" dice ella

"Si no hay que decir nada…" dice él igual

Y ambos se van.

Donde los demás…

"Qué le estará haciendo! Se han demorado demasiado!" dice Daivis a punto de hacer un hueco en el suelo de tanton dar vueltas

"Daivis…" dice Yolei apuntando a su espalda

"Qué quieres Yolei!" le responde más furioso que nunca

"…." Yolei se quedó muda

"No le grites a Yolei! Y ellos dos están detrás de ti…" le dice Kan a Daivis

Davis voltea con una cara y luego se da cuenta que Ken tenía razón

"Daivis porqué gritas tanto?" le responde Kari perpleja

"Es que estaba preocupado por ti querida.." le dice Daivis

Kari se sonroja y le sale una sonrisa en la cara cosa que a T.k le dan celos.

Donde Gatomon y Patamon…

"Tai me va a matár…" dice ella

"Matt me lo va a hacer también…" dice él igual

Gatomon Le sale un foco el la cabeza Tengo una idea!

"Que sea mejor que la de la última vez.." dice Patamon rezando

Flash back

Era la residencia Kamiya T.k había invitado a Kari a salir al igual Tai y Sora que hizo que los digimons Agumon, Piyomon, Patamon y Gatomon se quedaran solos en casa.

"Que podemos hacer?" dice Piyomon

"Hay que…" dice Agumon

"Que no diga comer.." dice Patamon rezando

"Comer!" exclame Agumon

"Lo sabia!" le sale una gota a Patamon

"Ya se que hay que hacer!" dice Gatomon con un foco en la cabeza

Luego de 3 horas los chicos regresan y ven la caza destrozada y los digimons corriendo por todo el apartamento.

"Quien es el responsable de esto!" dice Tai furioso

Todos los digimons se detienen y apuntan hacia Gatomon

"Fue ella!" dicen todos los digimons

"Ups!" dice Gatomon

"En qué estabas pensando a hacer tal desastre?" le pregunta Tai

Gatomon le explica la historia "Y decidimos jugar a las chapadas fue un fatal desastre, lo siento Tai al igual a ti Kari."

Fin del Flash back

"Trataremos de romper su relación!"

"Tienes que estar bromeando! Prefiero que me grite Matt a que hacer q T.k se sienta mal" le dice Patamon un poco furiososo

"Bueno, pues lo haré yo sola."

Y Gatomon se va.

"Ahora si que estoy en grandes problemas.." dice Patamon

Donde los chicos…

T.k PDV

"Qué se cree Daivis llamando así a Kari si supiera lo que ha pasado hace 10 minutos!"

"T.F, estás bien?" le dice Daivis a la misma vez que abrazaba a Kari

"No, no estoy bien Datis!" Le respondo de mala gana. Además le respondí su nombre mal como él siempre lo hace.

"No me llamo Datis, me llamo Da-i-vis" Le dice él en sílabas

"No me hables como un niño de primer grado!" Le digo más furioso que nunca.

Kari PDV

"Todo esto es mi culpa, no debí hacerle esto a T.k y a Daivis. A T.k primero por lo que sucedió hace un rato y luego al estar con Daivis sin decírselo"

Una lágrima pasó por mi cara pero la ignoré, traté de ser madura y me pare entre ellos dos, no podía creer que iba a hacer esto…

Nadie PDV

Todo el mundo se quedó callado a la reacción de Kari.

Daivis y T.k tenían la parte derecha de la cara roja.

"Kari mi vida, que te hecho?" le dice Daivis con dificultad de hablar por el impacto que recibió

"Daivis.. no me digas así! Yo no le pertenezco a ninguno de los dos"- voltea a T.k-"Y lo que sucedió hace rato no cambiara nada" Y Ella se va.

Desde el punto de observación de Gatomon…

"Ahora ya no tengo que hacer nada rompieron por su propia cuenta!" Dice ella y se pone feliz

"Estás feliz de ver a tu compañera triste?" Le dice Patamon que la había seguido

"De qué estás hablando?" le responde ella confundida

"Voltea y mira" Le dice él y ella voltea y ve a Kari sentada en una banca llorando.

"No puedo ver a Kari así…" dice Gatomon comenzando a sentir la pena de su compañera.

"Hay algo que puedes hacer para devolverle su felicidad" Le dice Patamon tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Gatomon

"Que cosa?"

"Trata de hacer que ellos se amisten"

"Pero como?"

"No se…"

Una gota le sale a Gatomon.

Donde los chicos…

"Todo esto es tu culpa T.J, sino te hubieras intervenido entre mi y Kari nada de esto habría sucedido!" Le dice Daivis haciendo que T.k se pusiera más furioso que antes.

"Daivis,… no sabes nada de lo que pasó entonces no te metas!" Le dice T.k haciendo que esta pelea llegara a su fin.

"Chicos!" se escucha una voz a lo lejos

"Es Cody" dice Yolei y va donde el y le dice…

"Dónde has estado!"

"Vi a Gatomon en el centro comercial…" Le responde el casi sin respiración

"Vamos a buscarla, tal vez sabe donde está Kari" Dice Yolei

Yolei ya se estaba yendo cuando le dice a Ken "No vienes?"

"Prefiero quedarme aquí vigilando a estos dos" Le responde Ken apuntando a Daivis y T.k.

Gatomon se dio cuenta de que Yolei se estaba hacer cando a su escondite y se va con Patamon.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar donde ninguno de ellos estaban se ponen a pensar como reunir a Kari y T.k aunque sea que se hablen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota del autor: Muchas gracias Lord Pata por decirme lo de mi historia d las cosas de las reglas. Cuando justo me lo dijiste lo arregle. Muchas Gracias!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No se, pero siento que alguien esta cerca…" le dice Gatomon a Patamon

Ellos dos voltean a vieron que Yolei y cody estaban yendo a su escondite.

"Creo que tenemos que cambiarnos de lugar" le sugiere Patamon a Gatomon

Y ambos salen rápido. Cuando Yolei y Cody llegaron no había rastro de ellos dos.

"Pero yo la vi aquí!"Dice Cody"Estoy 100 seguro!"

"Seguro fue una alucinación" le dice Yolei "Será mejor regresar con los demás antes de que T.k y Daivis se pongan a discutir y Ken no pueda con ellos dos"

Donde T.k y Daivis…

"Por favor muchachos tranquilícense!" les dice Ken a los dos mientras intentaba separarlos de su pelea

"No te metas Ichijouji!" Le grita Daivis

"No puedo creer que trates a tus amigos así Motomiya!" Le grita T.k

Daivis se quedó sin palabras y se sentó en una banca y se puso a llorar. Justo llegaban Yolei y Cody.

"Qué sucede aquí?"Dice Yolei sin saber nada" y porqué T.k no esta?"

"Como que no esta, estaba aquí hace un segundo!" dice Ken y exactamente Yolei tenía razón T.k no estaba

Donde Kari…

"Bien hecho Kamiya, lo haz arruinado todo al besarte con T.k y estar con Daivis a la misma vez. Daivis es un tonto y muchas cosas más pero no tiene miedo de decir lo que siente en cambio T.k es más listo y lo conozco desde siempre pero es un poco tímido respecto a sus sentimientos. Qué puedo hacer?" Dice Kari en su mente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo siento por hacer este capítulo muy corto, pero no estaba tan inspirada. Pero el próximo trataré de hacerlo un poco más largo.


	3. Chapter 3

"T.k, T.k, T.k! Como pudiste haber caído tan bajo, en especial por lo de Kari al pelearte con Daivis" dice T.k mientras se sentaba en una banca. Su banca estaba unas dos tiendas alejadas del banco de Kari.

"Patamon estas pensando lo mismo que yo" dijo Gatomon que estaba escondida con Patamon en una esquina.

"Lo único que espero es que no sea tan desastrosa tu idea" le responde Patamon con sarcasmo.

"Vas a ver que no es desastrosa!" le dice Gatomon mientras lo jala

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" dijo Patamon mientras era jalado por Gatomon

"Mi idea es…" decía Gatomon mientras corría con Patamon con cuidado para no ser vistos "escuchar lo que cada uno quisiera que esa persona hiciera"

"No entiendo" le dice Patamon

"Ahora entenderás" le dice Gatomon parando cerca de la banca de Kari

Kari estaba sentada sollozando de pena de haber hecho lo que hizo.

"Solo me gustaría, que T.k fuera… fuera un poco más soltado como lo es Daivis, que no tenga miedo de expresarse" dice Kari sin darse cuenta que Gatomon había escuchado y memorizado todo lo que dijo.

"Ahora donde T.k"dice Gatomon mientras jala de nuevo a Patamon

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demasiado corto de nuevo, lo se pero es que estoy muy cansada y tenía flojera de escribir … pero lo hice por los que leen esta historia agradézcanme! Esta bien exageré un poco pero si lo hice por ustedes: )


	4. Chapter 4

"Es una tontería realmente lo que estoy haciendo con Daivis. Peleándome por una chica que siquiera se que le gusto, pero lo que paso ella me dijo que no cambiaría nada o sea que no le gusto. Todo esto ha sido en vano" dice un deprimido T.k

Gatomon y Patamon estaban en la esquina de una tienda escuchando todo lo que T.k había dicho. "Ahora al plan B" dijo Gatomon. "Plan B?" le pregunta un confundido y curioso Patamon

"Realmente no sabes nada" le dice Gatomon. "Si, así es… Oye!" dice Patamon gritando. Unas personas al escuchar el ruido se acercaron un poco al lugar que Patamon y Gatomon se escondían y tuvieron ellos dos que cambiar de sitio.

"Casi nos descubren, realmente has estado muy tonto el día de hoy" le dice Gatomon enojada. "Pues tal vez tu estas actuando muy mandona" le responde Patamon. "Yo mandona? Si claro" le dice ella "Pues si te sigues quejando lo haré sola" Y ella se va.

Dejando a un Patamon muy triste y confundido.

Patamon se sentía diferente sin Gatomon, se sentía MUY diferente y con un pedazo suyo roto. Y el se dice a si mismo "Si va a ser así de ruda, lo seré yo también y le demostraré que no soy un tonto" y se va también. Pero si se hubiera quedado unos minutos más se hubiera dado cuenta que dos personas habían estado viendo todo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quienes serán esas dos personas misteriosas? Que será de Kari y T.k? Daivis seguirá llorando? Mi computadora se sanará? Esta bien muchas preguntas sin respuesta todavía, pero mi computadora ha estado un poco mal estos día entonces no estaré actualizando muy seguido.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadowlights: Hola! Hace tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia y decidí hacerlo ya que me voy a la playa hasta la próxima semana!

Entonces vamos a continuar con la emoción de esta historia! Y como no se como decir la etapa de Patamon diré rookie porfa no se molesten!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trataré de ser rudo!" se decía a si mismo el pequeño Patamon "No voy a dejar que un Digimon de etapa Campeón me humille…"- se sienta en un techo de una tienda-" Como puedo ser rudo!"

Patamon se puso a recordar las actitudes de Gatomon ya que para él eran rudas.

Flash back

"La, la, la que lindo es pescar!" decía Patamon sentado en una roca pescando. De repente una sombra aparece y lo empuja al agua.

"El que lo encuentra se lo queda no es así mi amigo rookie?" dice un gato blanco. "Gatomon, eres una!" decía Patamon mientras subía a la roca pero cuando estaba a punto de subir ella pone su pie y lo hace caer de nuevo y así transcurre todo el día. Al final Gatomon pesco y el pobre de Patamon no.

"Gatomon 1 y Patamon 0" dice ella tratando de hacer a Patamon enojarse "Nos vemos por ahí perdedor"

Fin Flash Back

"Eso significa que necesito ser ruda con ella" se decía a el mismo "Pero no puedo hacerlo no se porque!"

"Patamon acá abajo!" decía una voz femenina

"Que? Tal vez es Gatomon que se dio cuenta de su error" y él baja volando con alegría para que al final sea Yolei que lo llamo.

"Eras tu" le dice un Patamon triste y molesto

"Te dije que estaban acá" le dice Cody a Yolei como cinco veces

"No, no estaban" le dice Yolei con sarcasmo "Entonces que hemos estado observando hace media hora? A caso eran flores?"

"Ya te entendí!"

"Ejem" dice Patamon tratando de que notaran su presencia

"Regresando a tu tema…" Yolei es cortada por Cody

"Creo que necesitas ayuda"

"Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie aléjense de mi" les grita nuestro amigo digital color naranja (?)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowlights: Qué fría respuesta de Patamon. Perdón por hacer el capitulo corto otra ves pero es que no tengo inspiración….buaaaaa…snif….ya me tranquilice bueno es pero que envíen reviews los espero con ansias!


End file.
